


Edited Out

by FangirlingIsMySport



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMySport/pseuds/FangirlingIsMySport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what happens to everything that Dan and Phil edit out of their videos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edited Out

A kiss. A small, simple kiss was all it was. Dan threw a smile to Phil and it was returned to him. The two turned back to face the red blinking light of the camera propped in front of them.  
“Well, that’s it for today!” Phil said and smiled.  
“If you want to subscribe to Dan, you can click on his face, and if you want to subscribe to me, click on my face!” he said, finishing his usual outro. Dan got up and turned the camera off.  
“Yet another thing I need to edit out,” Dan teased and smiled at Phil. Phil laughed and cast a smile back at his boyfriend.  
“It’s not like you were complaining,” he shot back. Dan rolled his eyes and picked up the camera, cradling it in his arms. He walked over to Phil and planted a quick kiss on his forehead.  
“I’m going to go work on this video now,” he said and walked out of the brightly coloured room. He didn’t have to go far before he reached his bedroom. He plopped down at his desk and placed the camera beside his computer.  
Dan loaded the footage onto his laptop and couldn’t help but smile as the small clip of he and Phil’s kiss played out. It was a shame that they couldn’t upload it. With a few clicks, he cut out the clip. He continued editing the rest of the video, adding the occasional text across the screen in comic sans. He chuckled to himself as he re watched the footage.  
An hour or so passed and Dan had finished editing the video. He turned his head over his shoulder and called out to Phil.  
“Phil? I finished the video. Wanna come check it out?” he shouted. He waited a few seconds and took the sound of approaching footsteps as a “yes”. Soon enough, Phil appeared at the door frame with a smile. He walked in and scooted Dan’s chair to the side with his foot.  
“That was fast,” he said and leaned over and propped his elbows on the desk in front of the computer screen. Dan hit play and Phil’s eyes stayed glued to the screen, laughing occasionally. Dan, though, kept his eyes glued on Phil, a smile curling on his lips every time Phil laughed or approved of some sort of change Dan made.  
“Good work,” Phil said with a grin once the video had ended and gave him a cheesy thumbs up. Dan rolled his eyes but chuckled.  
“I’m gonna go on Tumblr now,” Phil said and planted a kiss on Dan’s cheek. He turned and walked out of Dan’s room. Dan peeked over his shoulder and made sure Phil was out of sight. After he heard the distinct sound of Phil’s shuffling feet stop, he turned his attention back to the laptop. He opened up another file.  
He clicked and dragged the small clip of he and Phil’s kiss from today and dropped it onto the screen. The clip lay among hundreds of tiny clips just like itself. Clips of things Dan had to edit out of their videos over their six years of filming together. Their shy first kiss that followed the tackle hug from Pinof 1, Dan clutching to Phil’s side after a Five Nights At Freddy’s jump scare, a slue of kisses on cheek, a few handfuls of short kisses which were usually followed by a pouty faced Dan because he had yet another thing to edit out (even though he really didn’t mind), Phil grabbing a Wii remote from Dan and intertwining their fingers. Dan had kept it all. It all collectively added up to five or six minutes of film. Dan smiled brightly as the new addition to the compilation flashed onto the screen. 

 

Dan leaned in front of the tripod, setting up the camera.  
“Phiiiil,” he called out over his shoulder. He tapped his foot anxiously and waited for Phil’s reply.  
“Yeah?” Came Phil’s reply a second later. Dan’s heart raced slightly in his chest.  
“Cmon, I’m gonna record a video,” he said back. It had been a few days since he and Phil had filmed together. He heard the familiar shuffling of Phil’s feet down the hallway. He popped into Dan’s room and plopped down onto his bed.  
“What kind of video are you gonna make today?” Phil asked with a hint of curiosity. He sat cross-legged on Dan’s bed.  
“You’ll see, you’ll see.” Dan shot back playfully, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Phil’s curiosity grew and he scooted over when Dan sat down next to him on the bed.  
“Hello Internet,” Dan greeted with his usual intro. Phil smiled happily next to him, still unsure what they were going to do in the video.  
“Today I am joined by Phil,” he said and motioned to his side where Phil sat. Phil waved and his smile widened.  
“Hey guys!” He said cheerfully.  
“So today’s video is gonna be a little different,” Dan said and pulled his laptop onto his lap. Phil raised an eyebrow, his curiosity had now reached it’s peak.  
“We’re gonna have Phil react to a few videos that you guys have recommended.” He said and bit his lip, suppressing a smile. His knee bounced up and down and he pushed the laptop onto Phil’s lap. Phil steadied the laptop with his hands, making sure it wouldn’t slide off. Being as clumsy as he was, he was known to do that.  
“I’m scared,” Phil joked, trying to imagine what kinds of videos people could have possibly recommended, let alone what Dan would put into one of his videos. Dan leaned over Phil and blocked the screen with his head as he opened up a new tab. Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
“Oh just wait,” he said as he moved away from the screen and hit play.  


Phil’s eyes widened as a compilation of clips of him and Dan played before his eyes. His eyes flicked to Dan but quickly dismissed it and brought his attention back to the screen. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he watched clips that had been edited out for years. The time during the blindfolded makeup challenge when he kissed Dan’s nose after applying his blush, when he said “I love you” for the first time during one of their baking videos and Dan returning the four words shortly after, the multiple moments when they “jokingly” referred to Dil as their future child, when they stumbled upon some phanart during Dan’s Tumblr Challenge video and Phil practically squawked at the cuteness, even the multiple times from Tokyo when the camera slipped or panned down too far to reveal them holding hands while walking the streets. By the end, Phil was speechless. Under his hands, he was smiling. He dropped his hands and opened his mouth to say something, but glanced at the still blinking red light on the camera and quickly closed it. He wasn’t sure what to say. He looked over at Dan. He couldn’t believe that Dan had saved all of that film. He was fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss him.  
‘What is he expecting me to say?’ He thought, ‘Is this supposed to be our coming out?’ He opened his mouth to talk again but he was interrupted by Dan. He closed the laptop and slid it off of Phil’s lap. He twiddled his thumbs and took a deep breath.  
“So, Phil, as you could tell, that wasn’t just any ordinary video. I made it,” he said and tapped his foot. He reached forward and took Phil’s hands in his. Phil was surprised by the gesture but didn’t object. Dan began speaking again.  
“The reason I saved all of those clips is because, well, I didn’t want to lose them. We document every part of our lives and it would be a shame if those parts disappeared, because those were my favorite parts.” He shook his head and laughed shakily. Phil watched him with wide eyes.  
“This is becoming the cheesiest speech ever,” Dan said and squeezed Phil’s hands.  
“What I’m trying to say Phil is, I want to make more moments like those with you. So,” he said, his heart beating a mile a minute and slid off of the bed. He dropped Phil’s hands and propped himself up onto one knee. Phil’s eyes widened and his hands shot up to cover his mouth.  


“Will you marry me?” Dan said with a nervous smile and he swallowed hard. Phil was speechless for a full five seconds. He snapped back to reality and a smile grew under his hands and he nodded his head. Dan let out a shaky laugh and stood up. Phil stood and grabbed Dan’s face and kissed him, still in awe at what had just happened. He pulled back and buried his head into Dan’s neck and hugged him tightly.  
“I love you,” he whispered into Dan’s ear.  
“I love you too,” Dan replied and kept him close. When Phil finally tore himself away, he laughed a bit.  
“Do you have to edit that out, too?” He said, and Dan laughed along with him.


End file.
